Nigra's Great Adventure
by 4chantinychat
Summary: Nigra has an odd experience... - Jenny


Nigra walked slowly down the street. It was late and for the most part the street was dark. The only light that remained was a soft glow that came from dimmed street lamp. Nigra stood there gazing up at the light wonder why he was outdoors at 2 am. He couldn't remember, his clothes were tattered and torn, he was missing a shoe, and a sticky substance covered the left side of his head and face. Where had he just come from? Why was he in ruins? Where was he? An image flashed through his head suddenly, an image of a man. "Hey there boy", said the face in the flash. Nigra shook his head as if to say "wow you really are mental now". He walked further down the road not knowing where he was going. The street lamp was distant now and the only light came from the moon and stars. Then suddenly it hit him and he lost his breath. Nigra crouched down to the ground gasping, trying to understand his memories and thoughts. It couldn't be. Why was he thinking such foul things. He layed on the ground lamenting his thoughts and staring up at the sky. Suddenly a large foot came crashing down right into his face and he fell unconscious.

"Nigra, I'm glad we finally got to meet in person, I've really been looking forward to this", said fullhomo as they walked down a quiet street, towards Nigras home. Fullhomo looked at nigra and with a smirk said "Wait, Nigra do you mind if we stop over at mine, I need to grab my sleep apnea machine just in case we have a sleepover?". "Yeah whatever you fat fuck", said Nigra jokingly as they changed directions to head towards Fullhomo's abode. Fullhomo walked slowly but strongly like an obese bear looking for dinner, he turned down an alley way "this is a short cut" he said as he turned. Then from behind there was a loud clatter. "HEY NIGGER NEEGRA" shouted the voice "GUESS WHAT IM IN ENGLAND""What the fuck is Exodus doing here?" Exclaimed Nigra with a puzzled look on his face. He turned towards fullhomo who was holding a plank of wood. "fullhomo wha...". Fullhomo bashed the wood across Nigras head and Nigra fell to the ground, hitting his face on a garbage bin as he fell. "Surprise", fullhomo smirked as he looked down at nigras limp body. /div

Exodus and Fullhomo slowly dragged nigras body to the corner of the alley. Nigra was heavy for a fat man and a retard. Exodus grabbed his semi hard cock and looked at nigras shoes, "Take those off of him Fullhomo you filthy degenerate scum". Fullhomo rolled his eyes and looked at Exodus "Be patient" he said "Lets wait for him to wake up, it will be more fun that way". Fullhomo propped Nigra up against a dirty wall and smeared the blood down his face.

"Good to see you've come too Nigra" said fullhomo two inches away from Nigras face. In the 5 minutes Nigra was unconscious, Fullhomo had tied him to a pipe in the alley. "What the fuck Fullhomo, you fat fuck, what is going on" said Nigra. "Hey there nigger neegra you remember this big dick? You want this big dick don't you nigger neegra" Exodus stood in front of Nigra, his flaccid penis flopping around in front of Nigras eyes. "Exodus what the fuck you mentally retarded idiot, get your nasty dick out of my face" yelled Nigra. Suddenly a large force smacked against Nigras head. "You will speak when we say you can you dirty bitch", Fullhomo had just blasted Nigra in the face with his foot. "Just be quiet Nigra, this will all be over soon" said Fullhomo in a more gentle fatherly voice.

"Fullhomo took out a large hunting knife that smelled like rancid fish and slid it down the front of Nigras torso to his groin. "If you don't listen", said Fullhomo "You're going to lose your four inch friend". Nigra stared up at Fullhomo with fear and hatred in his eyes. Exodus grabbed the knife from Fullhomo and put it under Nigras shirt. It was a red Manchester United jersey. Exodus pulled the knife and the shirt and ripped it all the way up the front exposing Nigra's hard body. Exodus was now naked and swinging his dick around like a helicopter. I kept on saying "Do you want this big dick nigger neegra?" Fullhomo looked at Nigra, a single tear slid down his face. He crouched down and unbuttoned nigras trousers. "Wow Nigra", Fullhomo said with surprise "Its bigger than you let on". "Fuck off fh, you peice of shit", yelled Nigra, Which got him another bash to the head. /div

"Fullhomo layed down, his head resting in Nigras lap. Exodus pulled of nigras pants and removed his socks and shoes. He then proceeded to rub Nigras feet on his face while stroking his pole. It didn't get hard, but it tried. "Why are you doing this?" said Nigra, dismay filled his voice. To his terror Fullhomo had removed his underwear with the hunting knife and was not fondling his cock. It was a lot bigger than he let on, a full five inches soft. "Nigra how big does it get?" said Fullhomo, seduction in his eyes. Then Fullhomo turned his head downward and licked gently on the tip of Nigras flaccid dick. Nigra moaned "Stop he said, this is gay". Fullhomo licked again this time up the shaft. "Oh, its getting a little firm" he said as he went down for another lick. This time he put the entire thing in his mouth and sucked on it like his daddy made him do as a child. "Oh god", squealed Nigra as his cock got harder in Fullhomos mouth. /div

"Meanwhile Exodus sat on the ground alternating between sucking on Nigras toes and using his feet as a fuck toy. Nigra moaned and cried as his meat was sucked and slurped inside Fullhomos mouth. Then Exodus decided he wanted more action and stood up. "Hey nigger neegra" He said, his penis an inch away from Nigras face "take this big cock". He shoved his semi hard bent dick towards Nigras mouth, who very quickly clamped his teeth and lips shut. It was hard to keep his mouth shut, he wouldn't admit it but Fullhomo was amazing at giving blow jobs. His cock swelled with each lick. Then it stopped and fullhomo scooted down towards nigras feet and pulled off his suspenders. Then he unzipped his fly and took out his rock hard dick and looked longingly at Nigra. "Open your mouth Nigra", said Fullhomo, his cock getting closer and closer to Nigras ripe anus. "Open Nigra, or your asshole will never be the same". Nigra reluctantly opened his mouth. Exodus looked down with a retarded smirk and smooshed his broke dick into Nigras mouth. "Yeah nigger neegra, you like this big cock in your throat", he said as he crammed his dick further into Nigras mouth. Nigra gagged and choked as the cock went further and further.

Exodus mouth fucked nigra hard and fast. Then without warning, Nigra started to spew. He threw up all down the front of Exodus's chest and stomach. Exodus swore and kicked Nigra in the stomach, "teach him a lesson for barfing on me fathomo", he yelled at Fullhomo. Fullhomo stood now, his massive naked body blocked the skylight. He looked down at Nigra, "I'm going to untie you now, but don't run away or things will be much worse". Fullhomo untied Nigras arms from the pipe. Then without warning Nigra jumped up and bit fullhomo on the shoulder then knocked him to the ground, grabbed his clothes and took off.

"He walked for a long time, blood draining from the wound on his head. He walked and stared up at the sky forgetting where he was or what he was doing. Then as he remembered what had happened a large food smashed into his face. When he awoke, he was naked again and on his stomach. He was laying on some kind of table covered in green cloth. "I told you not to run", said the voice from the far side of the room. It was Fullhomo, completely naked and rock hard again. "Now you're going to take it deep" said Fullhomo as he walked behind Nigra. "Exodus", called Fullhomo, "come put your dick in his mouth." Exodus did as commanded, grabbing Nigra by the hair and pulling his head up as he did so.

"Fullhomo touched Nigra gently, inserting one finger, then two. Then abruptly he shoved his hard dick deep into Nigras anus. Nigra moaned and a tear rolled down his cheek. The pain was unbearable. Fullhomo screeched with joy, Nigras ass was tight. He was obviously an anal virgin. Exodus smiled like an idiot and continued to fuck nigras mouth. His dick, now covered in drool, was still not fully hard. Fullhomo smacked and grabbed nigras ass pushing himself into Nigra, tearing his asshole apart with his force. Fullhomo felt a pressure building, and he roared with pleasure as he filled Nigra with his white hot load. Fullhomo bent down, near nigras anus and licked the semen leaking out, then walked up to Exodus who was still fucking Nigras mouth and pushed him away. Taste it he said to Nigra as he placed his semen and shit covered dick in Nigras mouth.../div

"Nigra woke up suddenly, disgusted with the dream he had just had. He had a huge boner that he couldn't explain. He would tell no one of this. He got out of his bed and turned on his computer. "I wonder what tinychat is up too?" he said.

"THE END" - Jenny


End file.
